


Overload

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens the first time Castiel turns on the EMF detector?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload

Sam pulled out the old batteries on the EMF detector and tossed them away as he searched for the new ones in the bag of stuff they'd just bought.

He'd just picked them up when he heard something like a bird taking off. So, he was startled but not surprised when he heard someone talking behind him.

"What is that?"

Sam turned around slowly, still holding both the EMF detector and the batteries. He'd recognized the voice, so he didn't go for a weapon. "Castiel," he said softly. He'd only had one encounter with the angels before, that mess with Samhain, and that had left a sour taste in his mouth.

The angel nodded. "Uh, Dean is out getting food right now," Sam said.

"I know," the angel said. "I was watching earlier, and I saw you using that. I was wondering what it was?"

Sam shook his head and set the EMF detector down and opened the batteries. "It's an EMF detector," he said as he pulled out a couple of the batteries and let the pack drop on to the bed. "We use it because a lot of creatures- demons, ghosts, some other things- give off EMF. That's electromagnetic field, by the way. It makes it easier to find out if a case was caused by something supernatural." Sam double checked the detector and nodded.

Castiel nodded. "Can I take a look?" he asked.

Sam hesitated for a moment, but then handed it over.

Castiel turned it over a couple of times, frowning.

"Dean built it a few years back," Sam said.

"I see," Castiel replied as he inspected the on/off switch.

Suddenly, Sam knew exactly what was about to happen. He reached out to take the EMF detector as Castiel turned it on.

The EMF detector immediately started screaming and spitting sparks, as all the lights lit up at once. A curl of smoke started to drift up from it. Castiel's eyes went wide, even as Sam grabbed at the detector and tried to wrestle it out of the angel's hands.

Finally, he managed to pull it away and turn it off.

Sam looked around, but luckily, the sparks hadn't started a fire. Unfortunately, the detector was still smoking slightly.

"Ah, damn," Sam said. "We're going to have to fix this."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. He looked up at Sam pathetically. For a moment, Sam felt like he'd kicked a puppy.

"It's not your fault," Sam said, even though it kinda was. "We'll just… not turn this thing on when we're around angels."

The door opened and Dean walked in. "What's going on?" He stared at Castiel as if the angel was bringing bad news with him.

That was it. Sam started to laugh. He held up the still smoking detector and waved it at Dean. "The EMF detector doesn't like angels."

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was written because, the morning I wrote it, I woke up with the line "the EMF detector doesn't like angels" running through my head. I have no idea why, but it must have been an awesome dream if that was the end.
> 
> Anyway, this is what I came up with to match that phrase. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
